The present invention relates to systems for interlocking computer peripheral modules or the like together in various horizontal and/or vertical stacking arrangements.
Computer systems today, both in the home and office, typically include numerous storage or other peripheral devices, such as CD ROMs, floppy disks, magnetic optical disk drives, and tape back-up systems, to be connected by wires or otherwise operated in conjunction with a computer (personal or Macintosh). It is important to organize and arrange these devices to be in efficient close proximity to one another, to minimize the horizontal as well as vertical space (the footprint) which they occupy, and to connect them together in the desired arrangement securely to prevent them from falling off of one another and/or off of desk or table tops. Unfortunately, the interlocking systems of the prior art do not provide for easy flexible use, easy locking and unlocking, and an attractive appearance.